


Height

by parkjinchu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil misses the days when Dan was shorter than him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

Dan stood on his tip toes, straining his neck toward Phil’s face. Phil’s long hair bounced as he laughed, his tongue poking from between his teeth, lifting Dan up by his hips a little. Dan’s toes brushed against the ground, his cheeks red from embarrassment, but he laughed. He puckered his pink lips and pecked Phil’s nose, his grin opening wider.

—————

The two lay in bed, clothes strewn around the bed, discarded in careless piles. Dan’s petite body curled slightly, Phil’s arms around his waist, his naked body pressed into Dan’s. He rested his chin on Dan’s head, occasionally pecking the the sleepy boy’s head. He could feel Dan’s ankles resting against his own, and he smiled sadly.

—————

They were unpacking Dan’s boxes in their living room, when Dan stood up and leaned on the balcony rail, admiring the view of Manchester. Phil watched as the smaller boy’s figure crouched a bit lower against the fence. A smile grew on his face, as he looked at how the height of the boy had shrunk. He stood up and walked toward Dan, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. He smiled in content as his chin rested on Dan’s head.

Dan stood up and spun around smiling. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, although he was only just shorter than Phil now so it was awkward to hug him in such a horizontal manner. The content fell from Phil’s smile, but it remained on his face, his love for Dan glowing. “I like it when you’re shorter than me,” he laughed, pecking Dan on the lips quickly, looking him in the eyes.

“Oh really? I guess you’ll have to break up with me,” he laughed, his head falling backwards.

“I guess I might,” Phil said, snuggling his forehead against Dan’s, before kissing him again, this time, for a little longer.

—————

Dan’s hips swayed side to side, his butt perking in his boxers, as he flipped pancakes on the stove. He’d promised he would make better pancakes after they made the pancake video, so the two had eaten pancakes every morning for the past week. As Dan placed the last pancake on the plate, he turned off the stove and cleaned the pan. Phil sat on the bench beside him.

“Hey, come here,” he said, pulling Dan by the hips and placing him between his knees. Dan was short enough for him to peck him on the tip of his head — only if he sat on the bench.

“You don’t have to try so hard to make pancakes, you know,” he said, rubbing his nose gently on Dan’s forehead.

Dan emitted a sound between a sigh and a laugh, “I know, I know… But I really wanna make you nice pancakes,” he said, gripping Phil’s shirt and pulling him further toward him. He stood on his tip toes, and kissed Phil gently.

“I love you,” Phil muttered, kissing Dan’s forehead. He loved having Dan’s shorter body beneath him, to kiss, and to hug, and to hold.

“You only love me because I’m shorter than you right now,” Dan giggled, and Phil laughed in phoney agreement. He slipped his fingers into the back of Dan’s waistband, “Maybe.” Dan shrieked and backed away, carrying the plate of pancakes into the living room with a heavy and teasing sway of his hips.

—————

Dan fell asleep on the couch that night, in the same tight underwear. His legs were dangled over Phil’s, and his face was tucked into the cracks of the couch. Phil gently lifted the darker legs off his pyjama clad own, and placed them back on the couch. He lifted Dan up, grunting, and began to carry him down the hall. He gently placed him on the bed and tucked in beside him, wrapping his arms around the sleeping body.

He truly missed when Dan was smaller, when he could kiss his forehead, lift him onto his hips, easily hold him against a wall and slowly make him lose his mind with the taste of himself, and carry him around the house when he was sleepy (it was far more convenient). He fell asleep with a distant yearning feeling.

—————

“Dan,” Phil called from the lounge room. When there was no reply, he called a bit louder, “Dan!”

A little head poked around the corner, “Yeah?”

“L-Look at this…” he said, pointing at his laptop screen, shaking slightly.

“W-What’s wrong? What happened?” Dan jumped to horrific conclusions quickly, worrying about their relationship.

“Just, look!” he said, his tone excited.

Dan’s eyes scanned the screen quickly, his eyes opening wider and wider. A smile spread across his face within an instant. “BBC?!”

“BBC!” Phil replied.

Dan yanked Phil from the couch, pulling him into a standing position. He grabbed Phil’s head and gently kissed his forehead, before Phil kissed him passionately on the lips. They continued for a few moments, excitedly whispering, “BBC,” over and over, hugging each other tightly. Dan was the same height as Phil, and his hair was a little shorter. His boyfriend was growing up…

—————

Once again, the two found themselves unpacking boxes, this time in London. Dan spread out on the floor, reading IKEA instructions whilst laying on his back. His long, slender legs were slightly bent, and Phil admired his boyfriend, from his slightly curly hair, his slightly squishy stomach, and his slightly taller body. Phil crawled over, his body on top of Dan, their faces only inches apart.

“Hello, you,” Dan said, moving the IKEA booklet from his face, his red cheeks blushing happily, the red curving into his dimples.

“Hello,” Phil said, kissing Dan with a smirk. Dan lifted his arms and hooked his hands around Phil’s neck, weighing him down. Phil fell on top of him with a grunt, and Dan rolled him over so he was on top of him.

“Smooth,” Phil giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

Dan pulled back, “I think I’m taller than you,” he laughed, pecking Phil’s nose.

Phil felt a tug in his heart, a distant sadness that felt so important. The sparkle in Dan’s eyes made his feelings conflict, raging in his mind. He leaned up and kissed Dan’s lips. The kiss continued, becoming more and more passionate, until the IKEA cupboard was completely forgotten.

—————

Dan was setting up a camera for a skit, his tall body clad in completely dark clothes. From the dining room table, Phil admired his form. Every curve and every crease, his long legs and broad shoulders. His thin arms and beautiful, beautiful neck, dotted in bruises from intense nights. Phil couldn’t help but snap a photo.

“Phil, could you help me?” Dan called. His voice had gotten deeper since they met. Phil replied with a simple ‘yeah,’ getting up from the table with a screech of the chair. He wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist, only to find that he couldn’t kiss Dan’s forehead when doing so. He sighed, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“So, I wanna get this up there so I can — hey, you alright?” the younger, and taller, boy asked, turning around and gently brushing the strands of hair that had fallen form Phil’s fringe back into place. He kissed his forehead gently, cupping Phil’s forlorn face in his warm palms. He looked into Phil’s eyes, pleading for an answer as to why Phil’s happiness had been slowly draining.

Phil looked back into his eyes. “I don’t like you being taller than me,” he sighed.

Dan giggled, “Babe, I’m sorry, but I can’t help that…” he said, kissing his lips with a giggle.

“I know, but… I miss you being so small. I miss getting to kiss your forehead, and carrying you to bed, and taking care of a smaller boy that I love so much. God, this is so sappy and gross,” he said, staring at how his toes touched Dan’s.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry you feel that way, love. I don’t really know what I can do…”

“You can stop growing,” Phil asked, a cheeky laugh escaping him.

“Hey, I can’t promise that,” Dan said, kissing his lips, then his forehead, just to tease him.

“I hate you,” Phil muttered.

Dan laughed, “No you don’t,” he said, kissing his lips for a few seconds, one more time.

He wriggled out of Phil’s grasp, continuing to describe the details of how he wanted this skit to look. Phil listened absent-mindedly, watching the boy before him. He’d watched the boy grow up, both emotionally, mentally, and obviously physically. He loved the boy before him with all his heart, but God, if only he was still taller.

—————

Dan was editing the video, sat in his bedroom on the Butt Chair. Phil admired the boy he loved before him, working away. He crept into the room, gently wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck, crouching slightly. Dan flinched beneath him, “Hello,”

“Hi,” Phil said, in a husky tone. He kissed Dan’s temple, slowly trailing down the side of his face before kissing and biting his neck. A little moan escaped Dan’s mouth, before he caught himself, “Stop it, I have to work,” he complained.

“No,” Phil muttered into his neck, continuing to nibble along Dan’s collarbones.

Dan whined, “Please, I really can’t afford to get distracted.” He swooped his neck to the side, swatting Phil’s face away.

“Hey,” Phil whined, dragging out the simple word.

Dan turned in his chair, “I promise, right after I finish this video, you can kiss me as much as you want,”

“But I don’t want to wait,” Phil giggled.

—————

Phil never liked the fact that Dan was taller than him.

And now, he doesn’t really mind…

**Author's Note:**

> im not very good at titles, nor endings :/ i hope you enjoyed!!  
> feedback is always welcome, and prompts are always open :3


End file.
